The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing paper sheets such as bank notes, checks, share certificates and advice slips. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper sheets separating apparatus for separating and stacking paper sheets in bundles of a predetermined number.
Separating apparatus of this type are usually employed in the sorting system for sorting paper sheets into normal sheets which can be recirculated and into non-recirculated sheets which have become broken and dirty.
Sorting systems are known in the art and FIG. 1 shows as an example, a well known sorting system. Paper sheets to be sorted, such as for example, bank notes (a) are stacked in groups of 1,000 sheets, for example, in a supplying portion (b) of the system. These paper sheets (a) are taken out one by one from the supplying portion (b) by means of a taking-out roller (c) and transported by a carrying belt assembly (d) to pass through paper sheets detecting devices (e, f) during their transport. Paper sheets (a) are sorted at gates (g, h) according to the discriminations or detections effected by detecting devices (e, f).
One group of sorted paper sheets is fed into a particular collecting pocket (i) while the other group of sorted paper sheets are fed into corresponding separating apparatus (j and k).
Paper sheets (a) fed into separating apparatus (j, k) are separated and stacked every predetermined number thereof, for example, every 100 sheets in each of separating apparatus to be discharged onto a carrier means (l) arranged under separating apparatus.
Stacked paper sheets discharged onto the carrier means (l) from respective separating apparatus (j, k) are carried to a bundling device (m), where every stack of paper sheets is bundled by a tape and then discharged from the sorting system.
Well known separating apparatus as described above have the following structure, for example. A paper sheets placing plate, movable up and down, is disposed in a stacking chamber of the apparatus and a separator is also disposed above the paper sheets placing plate to freely move into and out of the stacking chamber.
Paper sheets successively fed one by one into the stacking chamber are stacked on the separator. When paper sheets thus stacked reach a predetermined number, the separator is moved to a position outside the stacking chamber causing stacked paper sheets to drop onto the paper sheets placing plate disposed thereunder.
Then, the separator returns to a position inside the stacking chamber and a predetermined number of paper sheets is stacked thereon again.
Stacked paper sheets dropped onto the paper sheets placing plate are removed from the paper sheets placing plate by a means arranged in the carrier device (l).
Another well known separating apparatus disclosed in the British Pat. No. 1,532,019 has a normally horizontally disposed rockable separator on which paper sheets brought into the stacking chamber are placed one atop another. When the stack of paper sheets is finished, the separator, being kept substantially horizontal, is drawn out of the stacking chamber by means of a link mechanism, rocked with a predetermined angle slanted upward, outside the stacking chamber, and moved in slanted orientation into the stacking chamber. The separator is then shifted from the rocked position to the original horizontal position inside the stacking chamber, thus allowing a subsequent stacking process of paper sheets to be started again.
However, conventional separating apparatus as described above have such disadvantages that the feeding speed of paper sheets into the stacking chamber cannot be enhanced to a substantial extent because of the retreating and forwarding speed of the separator and that the attempt to enhance the retreating and forwarding speed of the separator makes the driving mechanism of the apparatus more complicated.
In addition, conventional separating apparatus are not provided with a particular means which functions to positively feed paper sheets into the stacking chamber and leave paper sheets to drop by their own weight, so that a high speed feeding of paper sheets cannot be achieved and paper sheets cannot be satisfactorily stacked in order.
Moreover, in the case of conventional separating apparatus the space of the stacking chamber is confined to have a fixed area capable of receiving a paper sheet having the largest width and length to be accommodated, thus causing paper sheets of smaller size not to be stacked in order in the stacking chamber.